The Nightmare Awakens
by Allena Frost
Summary: Now finally here a sequel to Irony of Trust and Love. When Pitch released Jack's fear, something else followed after. Now after 3 years that thing wants to let Jack feel horrible agony. Pitch is also back and wants Jack as his once more. How will the Guardians respond and protect the poor Jack.
1. Chapter 1

It was three years since Jack became a guardian and almost died. Since then Jack has done what he always done spread winter across the world. Bunny and Jack had gotten closer ever since the incident that happened at Pitch's lair. Jack sat at rock that stood at the edge of his lake and watched Jamie and his friends ice skate.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie yelled at the other side of the lake. "Come on, join us!'

Jack smiled and jumped off the rock, landing on the frozen water. The kids watched as he made frost marks as he walked across the ice.

"That's cool no matter how many times you do it, Jack." Claude said in awe.

"Really I gotten quite used to these boring marks." Jack said looking at the frost marks beneath his feet.

"I think they're are beautiful." Pippa said.

"Jamie, time to come in dinners ready!" Jamie's mother yelled.

"Awww. Sorry Jack I have to go." Jamie said. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"No doubt." Jack said.

"We have to go too. Our parents might be mad if we come home late." Pippa said. "See you tomorrow Jack!"

Jack waved goodbye and went back to the rock he sat on. Jack sat there for awhile and stared at the marks on the ice. He didn't see how they were beautiful, but he did have to deal with them all the time.

Jack gave up on trying to see how the frost marks were beautiful and laid back on the rock. Jack closed his eyes and tried to take a cat nap. Before Jack could, he felt eyes on him and sat up immediately. Jack looked around and saw no one around. That was wierd, he could of swore that there was someone here.

It was just like when Jack and the Guardians escaped from Pitch's Lair. He felt a person eyes on him even then.

"Who's there?" Jack said out loud.

Something made a movement in the trees above. Jack jumped up off his rock and followed the movement in the trees. The movement came to a stop and a bird flew from the tree was looking at.

Jack relaxed, it was just a bird nothing else. Jack went back to his rock and sat back down. As he did so a black snowflake came floating down from the sky. Jack held out his hand and caught it. It wasn't one of his snowflakes, his snowflake consisted of happiness and fun.

This snowflake was full of pure hatred and evil. The snowflake turned into his normal snowflake and bursted apart. Jack looked at the place where the snowflake once was and wondered who else could make a snowflake just like was lost in thought so he didn't notice someone approaching him.

"Jack..." A warm hand touched his shoulder making him jump.

Jack turned around ready to attack. Seeing it was Bunny, Jack relaxed and laughed at himself for getting so worked up.

"What's wrong mate. You seem out of it today." Bunny said worried for his frostbite.

"Nothing. I just felt something that made me think about 3 years ago." Jack smiled at Bunny.

"Is it Pitch!" Bunny burst out. " Was it Pitch, Jack?"

"No it was something else from that time." Jack saw how Bunny face was scared. "Don't worry Bunny, he's long gone."

"I'm still worried for you, Jack." Bunny said taking Jack's hand into his.

"I know you silly kangaroo." Jack joked.

"Oi, I told you already I am not a Kangaroo. I am a rabbit." Bunny said angrily.

"I know Bunny I was just joking." Jack squeezed Bunny's hand and smiled brightly.

Bunny knew he couldn't angry at Jack for long.

"So what did come here for." Jack asked taking his hands out Bunny's and walked out onto the lake.

Bunny looked over at Jack and tried remembering what he came for.

"Ah yes. North wants you over at the workshop." Bunny said.

"Why would he need me over there. I swear i didn't freeze the elves to the roof again." Jack put his hands up as in surrender.

"Wait what? You know what? Never mind, just come on." Bunny said making a rabbit hole that led to the pole.

Jack sighed, "Fine, but I swear I did nothing to his elves."

Bunny raised an eyebrow and stared at Jack with suspicion.

"You know you saying that makes me think you did." Bunny said.

Jack grinned and jumped in the rabbit hole before Bunny.

"Little tyke." Bunny said before jumping in after him.

* * *

**Me****: And welcome back to the sequel to Irony of Trust and Love. I am your host-**

**Jack: Hey Allena you done with your voice acting. Pitch is bothering me again, he demands to see you.**

**Me****: *sigh* Fine let him in. **

**Bunny****: I thought I told him to leave you alone.**

**Me****: Its Pitch remember!**

**Pitch****: Hey Allena! I'm in the book right?**

**Me****: Keep on talking Pitch and I won't put you in it.**

**Pitch****: Okay!**

**Jack****: You have an amazing control over him you know that. Maybe your his queen.**

**Me****: I love you too Jack.**

**Bunny****: Jack don't you remember Pitch is still trying to win Allena over.**

**Jack****: Oh! I want to party again at Allena's house.**

**Me****: Oh hell no! Last time we did that I was left to do the cleaning.**

**Jack****: Awwww.**

**Me****: Anyways its time to say goodbye, my dear Jack.**

**Everyone****: Wow done that fast! OK then, See you Guys later!**

**Me****: And welcome back to the sequel to Irony of Trust and Love. I am your host-**

**Jack: Hey Allena you done with your voice acting. Pitch is bothering me again, he demands to see you.**

**Me****: *sigh* Fine let him in. **

**Bunny****: I thought I told him to leave you alone.**

**Me****: Its Pitch remember!**

**Pitch****: Hey Allena! I'm in the book right?**

**Me****: Keep on talking Pitch and I won't put you in it.**

**Pitch****: Okay!**

**Jack****: You have an amazing control over him you know that. Maybe your his queen.**

**Me****: I love you too Jack.**

**Bunny****: Jack don't you remember Pitch is still trying to win Allena over.**

**Jack****: Oh! I want to party again at Allena's house.**

**Me****: Oh hell no! Last time we did that I was left to do the cleaning.**

**Jack****: Awwww.**

**Me****: Anyways its time to say goodbye, my dear Jack.**

**Everyone****: Wow done that fast! OK then, See you Guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

A dark figure headed to the former entrance of Pitch's lair. With a wave of his hand the entrance of Pitch's lair opened once more. The dark figure jumped down the hole and landed in Pitch's lair.

"Still as ugly as I remember it to be." The dark figure said.

He looked around looking for something. Finally something caught his eye. He walked over to it and stared at it in disgust. He kicked the thing to the side. It groaned and turned around. It was Pitch!

"Hey idiot, wake up!" The dark figure kicked Pitch once more.

Pitch's eyes fluttered open and closed again. The dark figure growled.

"Hey idiot!" The he yelled at Pitch, "Don't you think it's time to get up from your little nap?"

Pitch opened his eyes immediately and sat straight up. Every bone in he body cracked from not moving for 3 years. Pitch eyes still blurred from his sleep, tried looking around him for the voice. Finally he saw a blurred figure in front of him.

"Who are you and where is those god forsaken weirdos?" Pitch asked looking around. "Last thing I remember was that jerk Sandy knocking me out with his dreamsand."

"I'm surprised you let him knock you out for 3 long years." The dark figure laughed. "And about me? How about you guess. I'll give you a little hint!"

Pitch could not believe what he was hearing. How could he be knocked out for 3 long years?

"Here's the line i think said to you 3 years ago. I'm not afraid of you, Pitch!" The dark figure said in a familliar voice. "And you replied: You may say that, but this nightmare says otherwise. Sound familiar Pitch!"

"Jack!?" Pitch shouted out.

Laughing the dark figure replied, "Yes and no."

When the blurr disappeared, Pitch could see the figure clearly. There stood a person that looked exactly like his winter spirit, but with pure black hair and purple eyes. The boy even reeked with pure hatred.

"You're not Jack!" Pitch shouted.

"Like I said, I am him and not him." The dark figure smiled at Pitch. " I may not be your wonderful, beautiful Jack; but I am still him."

Pitch was confused, how could be his winter spirit.

"Your not my Jack." Pitch said.

"I was never your Jack in the first place. Should I jog your memory of how I came to be." The dark figure hissed. "3 years ago you captured me and let my fears free, but something came along with that fear. My other side or me."

"So you are his nightmare!" Pitch guessed.

"Exactly! But the name's Jack Nightmare." Jack N. said.

_At the Pole_

"Hey North I brought him." Bunny said following behind Jack.

"See I told you he would come Tooth!" North said patting Jack on the back.

"Fine you win this round North." Tooth sighed.

"What is this all about anyways?" Jack asked confused.

"Oh me and North betted that whether or not you'd come to your anniversary party of being a Guardian." Tooth said excited.

"My anniversary..." Jack repeated. He turned around and faced a guilty Bunny. "I told you Bunny I don't like parties."

"I'm sorry. North asked me to do it." Bunny admitted.

"Now that Jack's here lets's begin the party." North said loudly.

"Are you serious? I just said I don't like parties." Jack said.

"Come on Jack just this once." Bunny put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Fine." Jack gave up.

"Bring out the cake!" North told his yetis.

"I can't wait to see how it looks." Tooth said.

The yetis brought out the cake like North had ordered. Jack had to say that cake did look good. It had snoflake designs on the side of the cake and in the middle it said 'Happy Anniversary Jack'.

"Do you like?" North asked Jack. "I had them put ice cream in center, mint flavor."

"It's beautiful. Who made it?" Jack asked.

"Me mate and Phil too." Bunny pointed at Phil.

"Thanks Phil and thank you Bunny." Jack smiled at Bunny. "Now let's eat this baby.'

"That's the spirit Jack!" North said rubbing his hands.

The cake didn't stand a chance against the Guardians. Jack saved once piece for Phil who stood there watching with a smile on his face.

"Here have it." Jack said giving him the plate holding the cake.

Phil shook his headed and pushed it back to jack.

"There's no way your not going to leave without tasting your own cooking." Jack said pushing the plate back to Phil.

Phil sighed and took the plate. Phil ate the whole cake in one bite and rubbed his belly.

"See told you." Jack said and walked off towards the Guardians who busy talking. "Well I have to go guys. I gonna go and rest at the lake again. Thanks for the cake."

"You know Jack you always have a place to stay at in the Pole." North said.

"I know I just like a little freedom." Jack said walking to an open window. "See you later!"

Jack jumped out the window and road his wind back home.

"Don't you think Jack spends way to little time with us." Tooth said.

"Well remember before we were with him he was a free spirit." North told Tooth.

"Hey, North I think I gonna check up on Jack. I goin to hang out with him for awhile." Bunny said jumping into his rabbit hole before North could respond.

"Wait! Bunny!" North yelled.

"Just let them be, Bunny is in love with Jack after all." Tooth said.

Sandy looked at North and Tooth with his big smile. Suddenly he burst out laughing, followed by the Guardians.

"Warbla blra wral" One of the Yetis came over and was spoke to North.

"The lights are acting up like before! It couldn't be!" North said suddenly.

"North if he was back then Manny would warn us about him." Tooth said.

Sandy nodded and showed an image of Pitch's lair being closed up.

"Sandy's right! Even if Pitch came back from his beauty sleep," Tooth cracked a smile. "and Manny couldn't find out. Pitch would never be able to leave his lair, it was sealed up when we exited the cave."

"We should discuss this with Manny!" North told Tooth.

Manny appeared over the Pole and Sandy tried catching North's attention.

"What is it Sandy!" North said finally mad at Sandy's attempt of notice.

Sandy looked at him blandly and pointed up. North followed it and saw Manny.

"Manny been three years since we seen you. What is the news this time." North asked.

Manny's light shone down on the tablestone that Jack was chosen to be a Guardian. It showed a figure of Pitch and evil presence along with it.

"So an old enemy is back once more and with help." North said.

* * *

**Me:**** So now there's two Jacks. This is so confusing.**

**Jack:**** I don't like my other self, he will probably try to still Allena from me.**

**Jack N****: Hey Allena how you doing, been a long time since I seen you.**

**Me:**** I don't think we ever met, though.**

**Jack:**** Yeah Allena's never met you before.**

**Jack N****: Yes she has. Remember I am you Jack.**

**Me:**** My head hurts so much from all this. You know what I'll stay with the nice Jack.**

**Jack N****: Hey don't compare me with me.**

**Bunny:**** Allena what's with these two.**

**Me:**** Someone please help me I have two Jack's after me!**

**Pitch:**** I still think I like the normal Jack.**

**Jack and Jack N****: Shut up Pitch.**

**Me:**** Wow they speak in unison. They are alike.**

**Jack N****: I am nothing like him! I more sexier.**

**Jack:**** I don't agree with that statement, I am sexier.**

**Me:**** I'd have to say that the normal Jack Frost is a lot sexier.**

**Jack:**** See I win.**

**Jack N****: Oh no you didn't I did.**

**Me:**** Will you both just shut up.**

**Jack and Jack N****: Yes ma'am.**

**Me:**** That's better. Now how am I going to get you guys to stop fighting.**

**Bunny:**** I think it's kinda cute.**

**Me:**** I didn't ask for your opinion Bunny. Oh well I will figure it out in the next chapter.**

**Everyone:**** We hope you guys had fun. Byeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So Jack Nightmare. Why have you come to me anyways?" Pitch said.

"Because I want to destroy my other self. But in order to do that I need to get rid of those pitiful Guardians that prevent me from even touching him." Jack N. spat out. "And you want the world to be yours. Do we have an agreement."

"Why should I listen to you? Your nothing more than a shadow of the real Jack." Pitch laughed.

Jack N. grabbed Pitch by the throat. "I'm not as helpless as I used to be, I would have killed you, if i didn't need you. I'm barely holding back now and I swear I will kill you if you try anything."

Jack N. dropped Pitch to the floor and backed away. Pitch tried catching his breath and looked at Jack N. in horror. He was begining to hate this side of Jack, and it seemed this Jack was more dangerous than his winter spirit.

"Fine I'll help you." Pitch said rubbing his neck.

"It seems he's nearby." Jack N. said.

Pitch looked around and asked him, "How do you know that?"

"I'm him so I would know where myself is. It seems one of the Guardians are following him to my birthplace."

"You mean the lake."

"Yes and that is where we will go." Jack N. told him as he walked back to the entrance of Pitch's lair.

"It seems there's greater evil than me." Pitch mumbled following after.

_Jack's Lake_

Jack landed on his lake and sighed. Maybe it was fun to have parties every once in awhile, but it was too stuffy and loud for Jack to handle. Rubbing his head, Jack walked over to his stone and sat down.

It was already night in Burgess when Jack got here, so Jack had nothing to do except sleep.

"Oi mate, you have moment." Bunny said from behind him.

Jack looked at Bunny and replied by patting the other side of the rock.

Bunny answered back by sitting down next to him. Jack laid his head down on Bunny's lap, closing his eyes.

"So what's wrong, Jack?" Bunny asked.

"Nothing why?" Jack asked confused by Bunny's question.

"You seemed a little on edge when I came to get you. Are you sure something isn't bothering you?" Bunny said.

"Nope nothing at all." Jack lied.

The truth was that Jack was still wondering about the snowflake that same morning.

"Well that's good to know." Bunny said pushing the hair on Jack's face away.

"My, my, Bunny it has been a long time." A voice said from above.

Jack sat straight up and looked around. There was no one around so who could have said that.

"Up here idots." The voice said.

Jack followed the voice and found Jack N. sitting on tree right across the lake. He jumped down and walked on the lake making dark frost marks.

Bunny stood up and took his boomerangs out.

"Who are you and what do you want with me and Jack." Bunny asked him as Jack N. crossing the lake.

"Why don't you recognize me, dear Bunny! I'm your beloved Jack Frost." Jack N. said smiling.

"Your not Jack at all. Jack doesn't reek of evil." Bunny said.

"Oh, but I am. He is me and I am him. Nothing will change that. You can feel it too, right Jack." Jack N. said looking at his other self.

Jack shook his head. "I don't feel anything and why would you be me?"

"Are all Guardians dimwitted, think about it. Haven't you always felt something missing inside?" Jack N. asked Jack.

"Sometimes. Why?" Jack said.

"Because I am what's missing, your pure evil is missing from within you." Jack N. told him.

Jack N. walked around Bunny and towards Jack.

"One step closer to him and your dead." Bunny warned Jack N.

"Would you really hurt me? I am your Jack." Jack N. joked.

"You're nothing like Jack, nothing at all." Bunny told him.

"I thought the same thing Bunny, but I am the one who accidentally created him after all." Pitch said riding on his last nightmare.

"How?" Bunny said.

* * *

**Me:**** You know what I found the solution of making them not fight. I'll kill the evil one.**

**North:**** Don't you thing that's a little over excessive.**

**Me:**** Yes, but it could work.**

**Jack N****: Why kill the sexy Jack, huh?**

**Me****: Do I have to say this again, you are not sexy. Now shut up and sit down on the ****couch.**

**Jack:**** You really do love ****me!**

**Me:**** Enough of the huggy stuff Jack, but yes I love ****you.**

**Tooth:**** That's so cute. Jack N.'s getting jealous.**

**Jack N****: Am not!**

**Me:**** I really don't care about him right now. Where's Bunny I have been looking for him for an hour.**

**Jack:**** What for?**

**Me:**** That is official business, not for children to know.**

**Jack:**** I am so older than you.**

**Me:**** And I don't really care. Maybe when I do I'll tell you.**

**Jack:**** Fine! Bunny went to the warren to prepare for Easter.**

**Me:**** Aww, I wanted to talk to him.**

**Pitch:**** I'm free for talking to, Allena.**

**Me:**** And once again I don't care.**

**Jack:**** I still won her Pitch.**

**Pitch:**** Just you watch Frost I will win her over.**

**Jack:**** Yeah? Call me when you do. oh wait I don't have a phone because it will never happen.**

**Me:**** What's going on here.**

**Jack:**** Pitch is being mean to me Allena!**

**Me:**** Pitch leave him alone!**

**Pitch:**** But I didn't do anything.**

**Everyone:**** All together. Happy Jack Frost day!**

**Me:**** That doesn't exist!**

**Jack:**** I wish it did.**

**Jack N****: I wish it didn't.**

**Everyone:**** Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about me changing somethings around in the story. I thought of another idea for the story so I changed it around. Sryy if I took out any parts you liked.**

* * *

"That's a very good question Bunny." Pitch said. "You should ask him."

Pitch said pointing at Jack N. Turning his attention Jack, Pitch smiled and looked Jack up and down. Jack N. stared at Pitch in disgust. Whatever he was thinking about his other half, it wasn't good. He was starting to think that joining Pitch wasn't such a good idea.

"Long time no see, Jack." Pitch smiled even wider when Jack hid behind Bunny.

Pitch missed that reaction from Jack. That was something that Jack N. would never do.

"Enough reunion conversations, Pitch! Remember what we came here for." Jack N. growled.

"And I will gladly retrieve it. One Guardian isn't that much of a threat to me, especially him!" Pitch glared at Bunny.

This time nothing was going to get in his way of dominating the world and keeping Jack for himself. Even if Jack N. interfered, Pitch was prepared for him. Pitch would find the brats fear soon enough.

Bunny held Jack close and had his boomerang ready for a fight. He knew they didn't come here for a friendly talk.

"Stay behind me Jack!" Bunny told Jack.

"I want to help you Bunny!" Jack protested.

"Help with what Jack Frost. Remember even if you try to help, you will make a mess of everything." Jack N. laughed.

Bunny glared at Jack N. and looked back at Jack. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. It was bad enough that Pitch was back, the same man that ruined Jack's life, and now a person who claims to be his other half calls him worthless.

"What would a bastard like you understand!" Bunny said angrily.

Jack N. smile turned to a scowl. He understood how it felt to be called worthless. Not only did the Guardians reject him, but they also threw him out when he was tricked by Pitch. If anyone understood his other half, it was him.

"I understand very perfectly! My other half has had a perfect three years away from pain and rejection, but I stood there in the shadows watching as he was admired by children." Jack N. yelled at Bunny.

"Nightmare remember we aren't here to yell at each other. We are here to retrieve something." Pitch said to Jack N.

"Shut it Pitch! It's your fault I was created. I didn't ask to be in the shadows of my other half, as he forgot the pain of our past." Jack N. hissed.

Jack looked up at Jack N. with tears falling from his eyes. Jack N. was right about one thing, he was completely worthless. Even as a Guardian, he wasn't enough to protect himself from Pitch.

Bunny looked behind him and saw Jack crying. That bastard Jack N. pissed Bunny off long enough. Bunny threw his boomerang straight at Jack N. in hope it would knock the little ratbag's head off. Before it even got close Jack N. froze the boomerang in black ice, making it fall to the ground.

Pitch watched the whole thing in silence. Well that proved everything to him, he was really Jack's other self. If Pitch was going to get rid of him, he would have to use Jack N.'s fears against him. The problem with the little brat his fear was hard to find.

Jack N. growled at Bunny and threw frost at him. Bunny got ready to dodge the frost. Jack stood in front of Bunny and blocked the frost with his own. Jack looked at Jack N. with anger.

"Jack..." Bunny said putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack looked back at Bunny with a small smile. Bunny knew Jack was trying not to break down. Before Jack could see it, Pitch wrapped sand around his ankle and tightened around Jack. Pitch pulled Jack towards him, taking him out of Bunny's hands.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled.

* * *

**Jack****: Hey Allena! Allena! Allena!**

**Me****: What Jack!**

**Jack****: Orange you glad I didn't say Banana!**

**Me****: Are you seriously using that old joke on me.**

**Jack****: Hey I like that joke.**

**Me****: Yeah, yeah. **

**Jack N****: Ha. See Allena just threw you off like you were nothing.**

**Jack****: She did not.**

**Me****: Oh hey, Jack N. I want to ask you a tiny question.**

**Jack****: Allena don't talk to him!**

**Me****: Why he is part of the story and you'll have to get used to him after awhile. Once you get past the evil streak in him, he's pretty awesome.**

**Jack****: Fine be like that!**

**Me****: Come on Jack, don't be like that. You're still better than him.**

**Jack****: Really?**

**Me****: Yup. **

**Jack N****: Now about the question, Allena?**

**Me****: Oh I been thinking calling you Jack N. all the time is tiring, so I want to call you a nickname.**

**Jack N****: And it is?**

**Me****: Nightmare.**

**Jack N****: I guess so, but only you can call me it.**

**Me****: Yay!**

**Jack****: Hey Allena, times up!**

**Me****: Huh?**

**Jack****: You can only talk to him for a little while.**

**Jack N****: I still can't believe I'm you.**

**Me****: *Sigh* I can't believe I made you!**

**Jack N****: You say something Allena.**

**Me****: Nope nothing at all. Hey Jack it's time to say goodbye.**

**Jack****: I won't say it with that guy here.**

**Jack N****: Neither will I!**

**Me****: Fine I'll say it. Goodbye my awesome readers.**

**Jack****: Hey Allena! Allena! Allena!**

**Me****: What Jack!**

**Jack****: Orange you glad I didn't say Banana!**

**Me****: Are you seriously using that old joke on me.**

**Jack****: Hey I like that joke.**

**Me****: Yeah, yeah. **

**Jack N****: Ha. See Allena just threw you off like you were nothing.**

**Jack****: She did not.**

**Me****: Oh hey, Jack N. I want to ask you a tiny question.**

**Jack****: Allena don't talk to him!**

**Me****: Why he is part of the story and you'll have to get used to him after awhile. Once you get past the evil streak in him, he's pretty awesome.**

**Jack****: Fine be like that!**

**Me****: Come on Jack, don't be like that. You're still better than him.**

**Jack****: Really?**

**Me****: Yup. **

**Jack N****: Now about the question, Allena?**

**Me****: Oh I been thinking calling you Jack N. all the time is tiring, so I want to call you a nickname.**

**Jack N****: And it is?**

**Me****: Nightmare.**

**Jack N****: I guess so, but only you can call me it.**

**Me****: Yay!**

**Jack****: Hey Allena, times up!**

**Me****: Huh?**

**Jack****: You can only talk to him for a little while.**

**Jack N****: I still can't believe I'm you.**

**Me****: *Sigh* I can't believe I made you!**

**Jack N****: You say something Allena.**

**Me****: Nope nothing at all. Hey Jack it's time to say goodbye.**

**Jack****: I won't say it with that guy here.**

**Jack N****: Neither will I!**

**Me****: Fine I'll say it. Goodbye my awesome readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Now Nightmare!" Pitch yelled.

Bunny turned to Jack N. too slow. A blast of frost flew straight into his chest knocking him into the rock behind him. Bunny's head took a blow from the rock knocking him out.

"Later Kangaroo." Jack N. said disappearing along with Pitch and his other self into Pitch's sand.

The last thing Bunny heard was Jack screaming out his name.

_Pitch's Lair_

Pitch appeared in his lair along with Jack N. and Jack. Pitch threw Jack into an open cage. The cage disappeared immediately along with Jack.

"Pitch where did you put him!" Jack N. asked him.

"He's out of our way, and now I need you to get out of mine. I forgot to mention before, all my powers are back to normal." Pitch said.

"Bastard. We had an agreement, I'll kill you!" Jack N. said getting his frost ready.

"How do you plan on doing that. You are in my territory now, so my powers are greater here." Pitch laughed.

Pitch snapped his finger and summoned a portal under Jack N.'s feet. Sand caught at his feet dragging him into the portal.

"Pitch, I'm going to kill you!" Jack N. yelled as he fought with the sand.

"I don't plan on fighting right now! I have other thing to attend to." Pitch laughed.

Jack N. pulled his arm away and summon his frost. The sand caught his arm and dissolved his frost. Jack N. was pulled into the portal and disappeared. Pitch smiled and disappeared as well.

_Jack's Lake_

"Bunny! Bunny!'

Bunny opened his eyes very slowly. Bunny saw a blurry figure in front of him and sat up right away.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled out.

Bunny finally saw the figure in front of him. It was Jamie Bennet, the boy that helped the guardians and Jack take down Pitch's nightmares. Bunny rub the back of his head and felt blood on his hands. Bunny looked around and stood straight up.

"What happened? Jack was supposed to be here!" Jamie asked.

"I-I tried to... Jack... He was taken." Bunny said sadly

Jamie was completely quiet, he looked at Bunny in shock. Bunny was ashamed that he couldn't stop Pitch from taking Jack on time.

"Was it Pitch, Bunny?" Jamie asked.

Bunny nodded and sat down on the rock, looking down at the ground. Jamie looked at the back of Bunny head and walked over to his house. A few minutes later Jamie brought out a first aid kit.

"What's that for mate?" Bunny asked looking at the box.

"Your head! It needs to be cleaned and taken care of, before infects itself." Jamie said taking out a bandage and a disinfectant.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Bunny asked.

Jamie looked up at him and didn't say anything. He was a mad, but he could tell that Bunny tried to stop Pitch from taking Jack. Jamie cleaned off the cut on the back of his head and wrapped the bandage around his head.

"If Pitch is back. Please save Jack, I don't care what it takes." Jamie put his hand on Bunny's shoulder. "Please save him."

Jack N. found himself in a cold, dark cell. The felt so familiar. He guessed he in the place where that horrible event took place. He smiled. What a place to put him, in a place where the worst thing happened to him. Except in this cell there was nothing holding him down, there was no chains or cuffs holding him down. The only thing that was there was a small mat and a bowl of food.  
Jack N. looked at the food suspiciously.

"It's not poisoned Nightmare!" Pitch voice echoed through the cell. "I already know what will happen if you die. And I know your not immortal."

Pitch laughed. "Now that I think about it I find it all too funny. You are the mortal side of Jack."

"Pitch I swear to the Man in Moon I will bust out of this cell and rip out your vocal chords." Jack N. yelled.

"Oh I'm so scared. Speaking of the cell, do you like it. It'll help you bring back the old memories." Pitch laughed even louder.

Jack N. growled at him. He threw a blast of frost at the cell door, causing it to shiver and then go back to normal.

"Escaping this cell is not an option Nightmare. You better eat before you kill yourself and I don't want that to happen." Pitch said.

* * *

**Jack: Hey Allena.**

**Me: What?**

**Jack: It seems North and Nightmare are getting along very well.**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Jack: See for yourself.**

**North: *Hic* You know what I hate *Hic***

**Jack N: *Hic* What?**

**North: How kids ask- *Hic* for the most impossible- *Hic* things and they don't even deserve- *Hic* any of it at all.**

**Jack N: I- *Hic* know what you mean. *Hic***

**Me: Are they drunk?**

**Jack: It seems North got to his vodka a little too early.**

**North: Hey Allena come over- *Hic* here.**

**Me: I don't think so. It's bad enough I smell you from here.**

**Pitch:*Hic* Don't listen to them, Allena. *Hic* Why don't you hang out with me. *Hic***

**Me: Okay, who let Pitch get into the vodka?**

**North: Settle down Allena! *Hic* Here have some. *Hic***

**Me: I'm too young alcohol and you smell worse then a piss house. Nightmare why are you even drinking.**

**Jack N: North gave me- *Hic* some. Come over- *Hic* here and give me a- *Hic* hug.**

**Me: Jack help me! he won't let go and he smells so much.**

**Pitch: Let go- *Hic* of her!**

**Jack N: *Hic* And what if I don't? *Hic***

**Pitch: I will- *Hic* make your life more worse than- *Hic* it already is.**

**Jack N: *Hic* Oh yeah, let's see- *Hic* you try it!**

**Me: Finally he let go. Jack! T.T**

**Jack N: Allena- *Hic* come back! *Hic* See what you did Pitch!**


	6. Nightmare's secret revealed!

Jack N. looked felt Pitch's presence and voice disappear. He walked over to the food and sat down next to it. The bowl contained rice and a piece of bread. Of all things to give him, he gives him this. Jack N.'s stomach growled and he decided to let his stomach do the picking. The rice was cold and the bread was a tough as a brick. All together the food tasted like shit. Jack N. swallowed down the last of the rice and walled over to the mat. He hid his head in his knees and closed his eyes.

A shrill scream echoed throughout the lair, making him raise his head. Jack N. stood up and his eyes darted around to find the source. Another scream echoed from above. Jack N. covered his ears, memories formed in his head that he never wanted to remember. Jack N. screamed in pain as his head pounded and he felt everything his other self was feeling. He fell to the ground and fainted.

_Jack's lake_

Bunny still sat there looking at his reflection on the lake even after Jamie left him. Bunny couldn't believe in himself, he protected Jack all these three years but Pitch comes back and takes his frostbite away. Bunny heard a faint sound of someone screaming and looked behind him. Birds flew away from the forest. Bunny stood up and ran towards the forest.

When Bunny arrived where the birds were flying away from, he found himself at Pitch's lair. It no longer had a bed above it. All it was now was a hole full of evil. Bunny heard screaming, but at it's full max.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled.

Bunny jumped into the hole and ended up in Pitch's lair. Even after three years, this place still gave him the creeps. Another scream came from a hall on the right. Bunny ran into the hallway and opened up the closest door. When Bunny opened the door, the lair went silent. There laid Jack on the floor of the room. Bunny walked towards Jack and gently touched his shoulder. Jack disolved into a pile of black sand. Bunny stepped away from the sand it wasn't Jack, it was a trap. Bunny ran towards the door, but had it slammed on his face.

"I'm glad you came Bunny, I was expecting you." Pitch's voice said from above.

The room was filled with Pitch's shadows. Bunny growled and readied his boomerangs.

"You should have stayed in your little sleep, Pitch!" Bunny hissed in anger.

Pitch laughed at Bunny.

"You should thank Jack. Speaking of Jack would you like too see him." Pitch laughed even harder.

A portal appeared beneath Bunny's feet dropping him into another room. The room was filled with darkness. Once Bunny's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed that there was a tablestone in the middle of the room with a figure on it. Bunny moved closer and saw Jack. Just as Bunny was about to touch Jack's figure, Pitch's voice rang through the room.

"I think you had a enough time with Jack, I think it's time you leave." Pitch said intensely.

A portal appeared beneath Bunny, but this time he was prepared. Bunny jumped to the side and ran to the table stone that held Jack.

"Little pest! Nightmares get him and take him to his cell until I figure out what to do with him." Pitch yelled.

Nightmares came out of every corner of the room and surrounded Bunny. Bunny killed every single nightmare that came straight at him, but the nightmares kept coming.

* * *

**Me****: So Jack hows the story going so far.**

**Jack****: It's fine I guess.**

**Me****: You guess?**

**Jack****: Well Nightmare was more in it than I was.**

**Jack N****: Get used to it, idiot.**

**Jack****: Do you want to die?**

**Me****: Now Now boys. If you kill one of each other than both of you die remember/**

**Jack****: But-**

**Me****: No buts.**

**Jack N****: *Laughs* Butt.**

**Me****: *Smacks him across the head* **

**Jack N****: Ouch!**

**Me****: What's wrong Nightmare. I thought you were the mightier side of Jack.**

**Jack****: Good one Allena.**

**Bunny****: Hey Allena have you-**

**Jack N****: Oh shit!**

**Bunny****: You stinking ratbag. Come back here. I know you and North destroy my chocolate room.**

**Jack N****: We didn't destroy anything. We just thought your chocolate could use some taste-testing.**

**Bunny****: I'll ring your neck out. That chocolate was for Jack and Allena!**

**Jack N****: But I am Jack remember?**

**Me****: You ate my chocolate!?**

**Jack N****: Allena tell him he can't touch me.**

**Allena****: You ate my chocolate!**

**Jack****: Now you've done it.**

**Me****: I'll kill you.**

**Jack N****: Bunny stop her she's going to kill me!**

**Bunny****: You deserve it.**

**Jack****: Since Allena isn't free-**

**Jack N****: Help!**

**Me****: Stop running and take your punishment like a man.**

**Jack****:- right now I'll do the goodbye in her place. Bye!**

**Me****: Stop running Nightmare!**


	7. Not Alone

"G'forsaken ratbags let me through! Jack!" Bunny yelled as he fought the nightmares.

Jack still didn't even flinch as Bunny called his name. The last nightmare came straight at Bunny and turned into a wolf in midair. The wolf nightmare bit Bunny's leg and made Bunny scream out in pain. Bunny used the back of his boomerang to destroy the nightmare, turning it into dust. Bunny saw this as his chance to get to Jack and ran towards him.

Each step Bunny took, pain shot through his leg. Bunny fell to the ground right in front of the table stone and looked up, finding Pitch standing there above Jack with a dagger in his hands raised above Jack. Bunny tried standing up and found the nightmare sand holding down his legs. Pitch smirked as he saw the horror in Bunny's face when he brought down the dagger.

Tears went down Bunny's face as he saw the dagger protruding from Jack's chest. Right as Pitch pulled the dagger out of Jack's chest, he burst into nightmare sand. Bunny sat there in shock as Pitch smiled even bigger.

"You think I would let you see the real Jack! The look on your face is priceless, and your fear for Jack is wonderful but it will never match the intoxicating fear Jack has." Pitch howled in laughter.

Bunny screwed up in anger and broke through the sand on his legs. Before Pitch could react Bunny punch hit Pitch's face, leaving a loud sound of something cracking fill the room. Pitch flew towards the corner of the room, the dagger flew away from Pitch's body. Bunny walked towards him in pure anger ready to punch him again. Pitch felt his face and found that his nose was broken. Pitch growled in anger and fell into the shadows to escape.

Bunny looked around waiting for Pitch to show himself. Pitch's laugh echoed through the room as shadows filled the room once more.

"Pitch I'll kill you!" Bunny said.

"So many people wish for my death, but it won't happen!" Pitch said. "Goodbye Bunny!"

Tendrils of sand wrapped around Bunny pulling him into the portal Pitch had created. Bunny kicked and tried moving his arms, but the sand just got tighter around him.

"You bastard!" Bunny yelled as he was pulled into the sand.

Jack N. ached all over and was covered in bruises from head to toe. Tears fell down his face as his other self's memories flashed through his head. Why couldn't this end, why could he be separated from this pain. The answer was obvious, Jack N. couldn't kill his other self without killing himself. So many times Jack N. begged Manny after he was born to separate himself from his other self.

Pain shook through Jack N.'s body as another bruise appeared on his legs. The pain kept on coming and coming even in his nightmares. This made Jack N. chuckle, a nightmare having nightmares. How ironic life was, it took twists and turn so much in his life in made him want to puke.

Jack N. looked up when he heard a noise in the cell. A portal appeared on the ceiling and out popped Bunny. Bunny hit the ground and gasped as he landed on his back on the stone. Jack N. growled and pushed himself into a corner of the room, hiding his head in his legs. Bunny pushed himself up and growled.

"Bastard! You can't keep me here!" Bunny yelled through the cell.

Jack N. kept himself from telling Bunny he was a complete idiot. A scream echoed through the lair once more. Bunny looked around in fear.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled out.

Jack N. could no longer hold back his scream and fell to the ground tears filling his eyes. A cut formed across his face, blood streaming down his face. Bunny looked towards the area where Jack N. was currently curled up in ball at. Bunny walked over to him and tried figuring who it was.

As Bunny reached out towards Jack N., Jack N. screamed from the pain and Bunny saw that it was Jack's other self. Bunny put his hand on his shoulder, making Jack N.'s eyes shoot open. Jack N. pushed himself closer against the wall, hissing in pain. Bunny looked at Jack N.'s body, it was covered in bruises and a fresh cut on his cheek. Bunny reached towards Jack N. again only to have his hand smacked away.

"Don't touch me scum!" Jack N. breathed out.

Bunny wanted to help him, even if he was the enemy. He was like Jack after that horrible event, so full of pain, hatred and fear that he hurt himself.

"Leave me alone and in peace. I already told you that I despise you and my other self. Just leave me here to rot." Jack N. hissed as he saw the sadness in Bunny's eyes.

Out of nowhere Bunny pulled Jack N. into a hug. Jack N.'s eyes widened and sat there in shock. Even more tears ran down his face and he suddenly felt warmth in his heart.

"There is no need to be alone, Jack!" Bunny whispered.

* * *

**Me:**** Aww that is so cute!**

**Jack:**** That is not allowed. Bunny is supposed to hug me!**

**Jack N****: I am you idiot!**

**Jack:**** You piss me off to high heavens.**

**Me:**** Wow, now you know I feel when there was only one of you Jack.**

**Jack:**** Allena I wasn't like him at all.**

**Bunny:**** That is true Allena he wasn't like Nightmare at all. And I wouldn't hug Jack N. in a million years. Get rid of that.**

**Me:**** Then would you hug me?**

**Bunny:**** Don't make the face Allena. I'm warning you. Stop it!**

**Me:**** Please?!**

**Bunny:**** G'damnit! Fine. I hate it when you make that face at me.**

**Me:**** Yay! Hugs!**

**Jack:**** I wanna hug Allena too.**

**Natsu:**** Hugging Allena is not allowed.**

**Me:**** What the hell are you doing here, Natsu?**

**Natsu:**** Lucy told me you had food, so I came over and found you hugging the Easter Bunny! The Bunny needs to back off, she's mine!**

**Me:**** Natsu I am so not yours. I am-**

**Jack:**** Allena is mine.**

**Natsu:**** Wanna fight about it snow boy!**

**Jack:**** It is so on!**

**Me:**** Wait! Since when can you see Jack, Natsu!**

**Natsu:**** I've seen him from the start. I just ignored him.**

**Me:**** That's kinda weird.**

**Natsu:**** Huh?**

**Me:**** Nothing! O3o. Well goodbye everyone!**


	8. Chapter 7-5

Bunny sat in the middle of the room with a guitar smiling at Jack, who sat in a chair at the edge of the room looking brightly at Bunny. The Guardians was having a karoke night and Bunny was force to the first one to sing. Toothina, North and Sandy sat next to Jack smiling very brightly as if they were up to something mischievous. Bunny cleared his throat and got his fingers ready.

"This song was meant for Jack. No laughin'. Okay mates? It's Safe and Sound." Bunny said embarrassed.

The Guardians nodded their heads and waited. Bunny took one last look at Jack before he started. The song sounded beautiful.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face. _

_When I said I'd never let you go. _

_When all those shadows almost killed your light. _

_I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone...'"_

Bunny smiled gently at Jack before he continued.

_"But all that's dead and gone and passed. _

_Tonight!_

_Just close your eyes. _

_The sun is going down. _

_You'll be alright. _

_No one can hurt you now. _

_Come morning light. _

_You and I'll be safe and sound! _

_Just close your eyes..."_

Bunny looked at Jack again who had a tear sliding down his face. Bunny gave him a concerned smile and began to sing again.

_"You'll be alright... _

_Come morning light! _

_You and I'll be safe and sound! _

_Just close your eyes. _

_The sun is going down. _

_You'll be alright no one can hurt you now. _

_Come morning light. _

_No one can hurt you now. _

_Come morning light . _

_You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

Tooth, North, Sandy and Jack stood up and applauded. Bunny rubbed the back of his head and gave the microphone to Tooth. Bunny walked over to jack and sat next to him. Jack wiped the tears away from his eyes and hugged Bunny tightly.

"I love you, Jack..." Bunny said quietly.

"I love you too, Kangaroo." Jack whispered back.

Jack released Bunny and stared ahead at Tooth.

"This song requires another singer. So Jack can you come up and help me? The song is La Siene." Tooth asked him.

Jack stood up and smiled bigger. "Sure!"

Bunny watched as Jack went up and grabbed the guitar Bunny was using before and strapped it over his chest.

"Ready Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Ready!"

Jack started playing the tune for the song as Tooth began.

_"She is resplendent_

_So confident_

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_

_I realize_

_I am hypnotized_

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_

_Is she divine?_

_Is it the wine?_

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_

_I don't know, don't know_

_So don't ask me why_

_That's how we are_

_La Seine and I_

_I don't know, don't know_

_So don't ask me why_

_That's how we are_

_La Seine and I"_

Jack started to sing as Tooth hummed.

_"I feel alive_

_When I'm beside_

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_

_From this angle_

_Like an angel_

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_

_I don't know, don't know_

_So don't ask me why_

_That's how we are_

_La Seine and I_

_I don't know, don't know_

_So don't ask me why_

_That's how we are_

_La Seine and I"_

Tooth joined into the singing.

_"Upon the bridge_

_My heart does bid_

_Between the waves_

_We Will be saved_

_The air we breathe_

_Can you believe?_

_Learn to forgive_

_Upon the bridge_

_That's how we are_

_La Seine and I_

_That's how we are_

_La Seine and I_

_That's how we are_

_La Seine and I_

_That's how we are_

_La Seine and I"_

Jack and Tooth finished off with a big bow. North came up to the stage and announced that all the songs were done. Jack sat down and Bunny put his hand on top of Jack's, squezzing it tightly. Honestly as Bunny watched Jack sing with Tooth he became jealous and nervous. Bunny turned when he noticed Jack was blushing. Bunny looked up and saw Sandy above them with a mistletoe, laughing. All the others began chanting for them to kiss. Gently Jack looked up to face Bunny and pecked him on the lips. The Guardians yelled out happily and Jack stood up from the chair, running from the room.

"Bunny I think that's your move..." Tooth encouraged Bunny.

Bunny nodded and ran after Jack.

* * *

**Me****: I wrote a little cute chapter for this book for one reason and one reason only. Because it's sexy.**

**Jack****: Hey Allena. Don't you think it's odd nobody has been responding to the newest chapters.**

**Me****: Actually I have. It's because they weren't that great huh?**

**Jack N****: Not really!**

**Pitch****: Nonsense! It was supreme!**

**Jack****: Honestly it was only so-so.**

**Me****: Really, was that true Nightmare. Did it suck? '/./'**

**Jack N****: Yes it did Allena.**

**Bunny****: Nightmare you're a total-**

**Me****: It's fine Bunny. i just want his opinion.**

**Bunny****: *sigh* Fine, but wipe that look off your face.**

**Me****: What look? ToT**

**Bunny****: The crying face.**

**Me****: This is nothing want to see my angry face?**

**Bunny****: I'd rather not.**

**Me****: Awwww!**

**This conversation was based on the opinions of my sisters and mom. My mom was Nightmares opinion. Oh well choosers can't be pickers.*sigh***


End file.
